


Dimples

by accidentalrambler



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “We both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we’re waiting in the ER comparing stories” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first Klaroline drabbles. Hope you enjoy!

ER on a Friday night looked like something out of a post zombie apocalypse . Sleepy doctors trying to keep awake and tend to the mass of idiots scattered across the reception area, drunk people mumbling, children crying.

Klaus would be lucky if he managed to get out of here by noon.

He was going to bloody murder Kol. Annihilate him, he thought, clutching his bruised swollen hand and then hissed as another jolt of pain shot through him.

A loud vibrant laugh resonated through the hall and put a stop to his savage thoughts. Klaus looked up and saw a radiant blonde leaning on some guy, his expression guilt-ridden. She was exquisite, it crossed his mind as he was shamelessly ogling her long lean legs, figure accentuated in body-hugging dress and flawless skin.

"Stefan, stop fussing over me, I’m fine! It was just a little tiny blow to the head," Klaus heard the girl’s annoyed tone, her speech a little slurry.

"Yeah, and that’s why you tried to sit on cab driver’s lap and then gave him a lecture on why the Khaleesi is best-suited for Iron Throne. For the whole ride."

"Duh, she is!" The girl exclaimed exasperated, wrinkling her nose cutely. Klaus tried to stop the chuckle coming out of his mouth but was unsuccessful. That attracted this boy’s, Stefan’s, attention and he gave Klaus a careful assessing stare. He must have passed some unnamed test because Stefan approached him and said: “Hi, I’m Stefan and this is Caroline. You look like you’re the most sober one here so could I ask you a favour? I need to go to registration, could you keep an eye on her?"

"Hey! She is not a child, I’ll be just fine on my own, Steffy, thank you," Caroline protested.

Klaus had a ‘I’ll gladly keep both of my eyes on her’ response on a tip of his tongue but this time he controlled his impulses and just nodded. That would be a creepy thing to say.  
When Stefan promptly left, shooting one last worried glance at his friend, Caroline took a seat next to Klaus and gave him a brazen once-over, completely oblivious to the chaos of the ER.

“So…,” she started, swiping her bare legs across his lap. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Klaus, sweetheart.”

“Klaus…” It rolled off her tongue, in honey-sweet voice. 

“I like it. And mine’s Caroline, not sweetheart, so use it,” she drawled but softened her reply with a wink. To be honest, she really seemed a little out of it. Not that Klaus would complain, with all the sensations that the contact with her smooth legs was providing.

“So, Caroline, why are you here? Don’t tell me you got into some scandalous bar brawl,” he taunted.

“Yeah, nothing like that. Well, sort of. It was all Damon’s fault, really.” She huffed and added, at his inquisitive stare. “It’s Stefan’s brother.”

“His brother hit you?!” Klaus snarled, a sudden fury burning through him.

“No. Well, yes. It was an accident. Besides, it’s all very soap-operish, I’m sure you don’t want to hear that.”

“I’ve got nothing but time, sweetheart.”

“It’s Caroline, Dimples.” At that he chuckled.

“What? If you refuse to address me by my proper name, I’m allowed to do the same. It’s the principal..principle of the matter, you know…Anyway….so tonight I went out with my friend, Elena, though lately she’s been a little too self-absorbed to be a proper friend but that’s not the point…what was the point? Right, so Elena is with Stefan but she secretly has a thing for Damon and Damon’s a real dick so when we were waiting for Stefan at the bar, he started to flirt with Elena, pretty heavily too and she went for it so when Stefan showed up, he was furious, I would be too, you know, I mean his brother was all over his girlfriend. I think his subconscious tam of resentment broke and it’s come to blows, I tried to break them apart, got in the middle, got punched in the face. And now I’m here rambling to a cute dimpled stranger with no filter whatsoever.”

As unbelievable as it seemed, during her rant, Klaus was growing more and more enchanted with Caroline. Her voice was vibrant, her features so expressive and he’s never met someone so full of life. 

“Don’t worry, I find your rambling rather adorable, Caroline,” he replied, emphasizing her name, his eyes boring into her.

She blushed and bit her lip, suddenly coy. But then she fixed her gaze right back at him and demanded. “Ok, Dimples. Your story now. How did you get here?”

“Story very similar to yours. I was an innocent bystander.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” she scoffed.

“Indeed? Do tell.”

“You just don’t strike me as an idle and tame type. And don’t think for a moment you’re getting out of telling me everything. So?”

“I was having drinks with my brother at his bar and I had to take a business call. I was gone for maybe 10 minutes but when I got back, Kol was making out with some uber-pissed girl and her boyfriend was ready to beat Kol to the pulp. I tried to intervene but my genius baby brother kept baiting him and I was forced to throw some punches. So admit it, sweetheart, I was clearly an innocent bystander,” he wrapped up his story, gently caressing her legs as he spoke.

“Oh, there’s hardly anything innocent about you, Dimples,” Caroline drawled while rubbing her foot against his thighs, her smile wicked.

“Klaus,” he retorted with hoarse voice. “Do you enjoy taunting me, Caroline?”

“A little, yes,” she quipped perkily, propping her head on an elbow against the headrest. “So what happened to Kol, why is he not here?” Caroline probed.

Klaus let out an annoyed huff. “Well, after the bouncer escorted the other guy out, Kol got really well-acquainted with his girl and I was left to fend for myself like a chopped liver.”

“Wow. He must have more game than you,” Caroline mused, clearly enjoying their banter, although Klaus noticed she mumbled the last sentence and her eyelids have become heavy.

“I don’t know, I believe I’m not doing so horrible right now,” he countered quietly, smug expression on his face as he grabbed some leaflet from the table next to him.

“Maybe so…though I’m determined to hold back my judgment until we know each other… better…” she trailed off, visibly starting to doze off.

“Oh, we will, love,” he whispered.

When Stefan finally came back for her, Caroline was sleeping soundly against Klaus’ chest, with him stroking her hair with his uninjured hand.

The next day Caroline woke up in her own bed, recollection of last night quite foggy on the details. She remembered flirting with some hot British guy, though. 

Shame I won’t meet him again, the thought crossed her mind.

But then she reached for her purse from last night and the leaflet fell out, with something scribbled on.

A phone number and a signature. Call me, Dimples.


End file.
